Convergence
by KApacze
Summary: In her short life Kyoko knew both hate and love, but never at the same time. Unfortunately, new circumstances required form her both.


Hi, everybody! I decided to write fanfiction mostly in order to improve my English, because it's not my first language, so I would really appreciate all advice I could get.

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a Friday evening at Tsugura Ren's apartment. An unusual place for an owner to meet with his manager, especially at this time of day and this day week. Poor Yashiro, instead of spending this night with some nice lady, was forced to work on some urgent matters. What a shame, Ren thought. If his _beloved_ , always _supporting_ manager had some free time to invest in his own love life at a Friday night for example, he wouldn't be so absorbed in non existing relation between Ren and Kyoko. One exhausted actor can only dream of such solution, right?  
"Okay, you have to sign these documents first. At first and last page, with initials on the rest forty three", instructed Yukihito Yashiro, while searching his briefcase for another one sheets of documents.  
"Is there a real need for these?" asked tried actor after a long trip and the last two hours of listening about all so urgent matters. It was the first time he had to do so much paperwork, some documents just needed his attention and people were waiting to get them as soon as possible. He had to keep up with listening about few offers Ren's received and Yoshiro's selected.  
Tsugura Ren spent the last two weeks on Honolulu. He has played a supporting character in international film, but an essential one in the final act. It could be the very first step in his attempt to be recognized outside of Japan. He wouldn't tell anybody, but he got food poisoned there and he still could feel some of its effects. Keeping a good composure and a gentle smile was quite painful and to think that probably nothing would have happened if not for his beloved kouhai and her demands about eating. These demands were preceded by a lecture how to get used to eat in foreign place in a safe way, but somehow using them didn't work for him. There was no way for Kyoko to know about it. Yashiro couldn't find out about it either. She would be the first one he would call to take care of her _vulnerable_ sempai.  
But Yashiro saw the tiredness in Ren's eyes, so he wanted to end it as soon as possible. "Unfortunately, the director had some problems in the past, so he insist".  
"Okay, finished, what's next?".

"Oh, it's the last one."  
At the question manager smirked in I-know-something-what-you-want-to-know kind of way. Then Yoshiro pulled out the last pile of papers he had with himself. Ren didn't have to ask what it is. This was script for the new project he would be working with called _Convergence_. He had the copy of it already in his unpacked suitcase.  
"Some changes?" he asked warily, not sure what to expect, because smirk on his manager's lips was still present.  
"Yeees..."  
Yoshiro as waiting for some reaction, that's for sure, so young actor took the script in his hands. Everything concerned about _Convergence_ was accepted month ago.  
He opened the script on the third page, he knew Yashiro would study his reaction so he made sure to look composed regardless of what he would find.

 **CONVERGENCE**  
 _Cast_

Shige **Yunokawa** \- Tsugura Ren  
Hikari **Numata** \- Honoka Ootomo

Ichi **Kijmuta** \- Taira Murasame  
Etsuko **Yunokawa** \- Mogami Kyoko

After the moment of putting his head around a cast, he was ready to confront his manager. Yashiro was still waiting for some kind of reaction.

"It took me by surprise, Yashiro. That's... Quite a change in the cast". Not only Murasame will act as his best friend, Kyoko will be there too. Two main supporting roles were changed just a week before shooting. Or... They were changed earlier, but Yashiro didn't say anything in the span of the last two weeks just to surprise his client.  
"Aaaand...? Aren't you happy to play once again with Kyoko-chaaan?". Of course, it's the only thing Yoshiro was interested right now. He couldn't know about all of his _friendly_ encounters with Murasame as Cain Heel of course. Ren could have swear he could see stars in brown eyes of his manager at that moment. Unfortunately, Ren planned to not meet his expectations.  
"Did something happened to Settan-san and Midori-san?"  
"Nothing serious, they have just given up on these roles because of personal matters". These two weren't the topic Yoshiro wanted to talk about right now, so he cut it short "But their resignation was quite a shock. Director Kuroba didn't want any delay with shooting and President Lory was the one who recommended Kyoko-chan for this role. What a fortune, right?"  
"Yes," Ren answered after a while, "it's a great opportunity for Mogami-san. It will be her first appearance in film after all." Even as tried as Ren was, he couldn't give Yoshiro satisfaction. Admitting he was happy to act alongside girl he was secretly in love with to his manager would be a really bad idea. Of course Yashiro was right, with as little free time as he had recently, there was no way he wouldn't be happy with excuse to spend some time with his kouhai. Even if in this film she will hate his guts.


End file.
